The Haumana Biomedical Program is a multidisciplinary, undergraduate research training program for minority students at the University of Hawaii at Manoa. Twenty-three junior and senior students will be selected to work on a National Institutes of Health approved research project under faculty supervision. Students will be investigating various topics as follows: 1) peroxisomal enzymes of various tissues from different animals and man; 2) various bioactive substances from natural products; 3) the molecular mechanism of capacitation and the acrosome reaction in mammalian spermatozoa; 4) the auditory responsivity in low birthweight and term infants; 5) the biogeochemistry of mercury in thermal environments; 6) stereological analysis of cell organelles by electron microscopy; 7) polyribonucleotides: effect upon the homing properties of lymphoid cells; 8) study of peptide fractions for specific uterine relaxing factor activity; 9) various titles in animal diseases, biochemistry, and physiology; 10) saline adaptations in common land plants; 11) isolation and purification of the direct acting nitrosamide mutagen produced in the transnitorsase reaction.